The invention relates to a method for the construction of flexible printed circuit boards and flexible connecting lines.
Flexible printed circuit boards are used in numerous devices including, increasingly, in components determined for automobiles.
Printed circuit boards are designed with the aid of computers and so-called printed circuit board CAD systems that enable a two-dimensional representation of the printed circuit board. Three-dimensional representations are possible, but they relate exclusively to the three-dimensional representation of flat printed circuit boards. The printed circuit board CAD systems are tailored to the design of electrical and/or electronic circuits, that is to say may enable, inter alia, the routing of the connecting lines.
Available for mechanical systems are CAD systems that enable three-dimensional structures to be designed. However, they are not capable of taking account of the logic and electrical aspects of electronic components and modules. It is therefore customary in the course of processing to exchange data between the two systems, although the intersection set between the two systems is smaller than the data set required for the design and development process.
Consequently, for example, recourse is made to methods that interpret the flexible printed circuit board as a bent sheet metal part so that it is essentially possible to produce box shaped structures. It is, furthermore, disadvantageous that there is a need to run through the adaptation process several times, thus resulting in a high time outlay.